


deja vu

by dominho



Series: now you see me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blow Jobs, Boners, Clones, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Kink Discovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Near Death Experiences, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Fifty-five stories are whizzing past him as cold wind nips at his skin. The setting sun looks pretty like this, he thinks. Hyunjin takes one last look at the clouds above him before he closes his eyes. So, this is how he’s going to die. That sucks.





	deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most questionable thing I've posted on here. I regret nothing.

Falling. Hyunjin is falling. 

He blasted himself off the roof of the Trade Tower and now he is falling. He could grow as large as his ability allows, but he’s descending too fast for it to save him. The larger he gets, the more fragile his bones are. He’d shatter as soon as he hit the ground.

Fifty-five stories are whizzing past him as cold wind nips at his skin. The setting sun looks pretty like this, he thinks. Hyunjin takes one last look at the clouds above him before he closes his eyes. So, this is how he’s going to die. That sucks. 

At least he managed to take down the creature before it leveled Seoul. Sticking an air bomb inside of its gelatinous body exploded it into pieces small enough to prevent it from regenerating. 

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin!” The shrill voice cracks, clearly panic laden. Jisung. Hyunjin is going to miss him. 

The screaming doesn’t stop. It only seems to get louder. Hyunjin opens his eyes and finds Jisung has jumped down after him with dozens of clones following close behind in a cloud of purple smoke. They all link up, holding onto each other's ankles as Jisung propels himself downward as fast as he can. 

Hyunjin enlarges himself and spreads out his limbs to slow his descent. Once Jisung is close enough to him, he shrinks back down so Jisung can wrap his arms around his waist. The closest of the clones latches onto them just before they hit the ground. 

Jisung has always been so stubborn. 

"Thanks," Hyunjin whispers, body pressed against Jisung's. 

He isn't sure if his heart is pounding from the adrenaline or the proximity. 

**×××××**

Jisung calls Jeongin to get them out of the scene once the cops show up. Neither of them mention what happened and Jisung is silent until Jeongin teleports them into their living room. There's a tense silence in the room until Jeongin speaks up. 

"Well, I'm gonna go back to hanging out with Felix hyung. Bye!" 

With that, Jeongin leaves them. Once he's gone in a poof of smoke, Jisung drags Hyunjin into their shared bedroom by the arm. 

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Jisung slams Hyunjin against the door once it closes behind them. “What the hell were you thinking? Why would you _ever_ use an air bomb like that without Jeongin around? You could have _ died_.”

Hyunjin knew he wasn’t supposed to use them when Jeongin wasn’t on a mission with them, but he didn’t have any other choice. He was willing to risk falling off the building with no means to return to safety if it meant saving lives.

“That thing could have wiped out half the city if I didn't. What did you want me to do? Countless people could have died,” Hyunjin counters, growing a few inches taller out of habit. He tries not to let his size fluctuate based on his emotions, but Jisung is always so sure he’s right and it’s frustrating.

“How do you think I–_we_–would feel if you died?” Jisung has never looked so hurt before. Guilt settles under Hyunjin’s skin as he shrinks back down to his usual height. 

“I’m–”

And Jisung is kissing him before he can apologize. The guilt is immediately replaced with a pleasant warmth. Jisung is _ kissing _ him. Hyunjin pulls away, wide eyed.

“I’m sorry.” Now Jisung’s apologizing. He retracts his hands like he's been burned. It's reminiscent of the way Jisung jumps when he touches Felix right after he conjures fire and his skin is still hot. "I’m so sorry.”

_ How annoying_, Hyunjin thinks before he tugs Jisung against him.

“You’re an idiot, you know,” Hyunjin breathes against Jisung’s lips.

Kissing Jisung is somehow even better than Hyunjin imagined it would be. He isn’t surprised, really. Jisung has always been good at everything he does, as much as Hyunjin hates to admit it. Hyunjin notes that Jisung tastes like the stupid cherry soda he drinks when Hyunjin licks into his mouth. Jisung lets out a small squeak at the intrusion and his grip on Hyunjin’s waist tightens when their tongues brush together. 

Hyunjin thinks he could kiss Jisung forever, so he pulls away before he does just that. 

“I think I’m in love with you?” The confession is so rushed Hyunjin nearly misses it. Jisung looks so panicked, so unsure of his own feelings in the most endearing way.

“I’ve always loved you, Jisung,” Hyunjin says and he really means it. Sure, they bicker all the time, but he doesn’t know what he would do without Jisung. He never considered the possibility of Jisung feeling the same way. Now that it's real, Jisung right here in front of him with kiss swollen lips, Hyunjin is happier than he's ever been. 

Jisung buries his face in Hyunjin’s chest, the tips of his ears bright red as he whines something unintelligible. Hyunjin laughs and wraps his arms around Jisung, but he jumps back before Hyunjin can properly hug him.

“Um.” Jisung frantically pulls down his shirt in a poor attempt at hiding how hard he is. Hyunjin throws his head back and laughs. “Shut up! You’re really hot, okay?” 

"You're not so bad either," Hyunjin says instead of admitting that he thinks Jisung is the most beautiful person in the world. "I could help you with that, if you want?"

"Fuck. Yeah, okay." Jisung guides Hyunjin to his bed and prompts him to sit on the edge of the mattress. “I wanna try something,” Jisung whispers. He immediately drops to his knees in front of Hyunjin and peers up at him through his lashes. 

Hyunjin, heart in his throat, nods rather than giving Jisung the satisfaction of knowing he’s already needy. Jisung beams, smile radiant enough to have warmth spreading throughout Hyunjin’s chest, and squeezes his eyes shut tight. A puff of purple smoke shrouds Jisung, completely shielding him from Hyunjin’s hungry eyes. It’s surprisingly odorless and does nothing to obstruct his breathing. Once it clears, Hyunjin chokes anyway.

"Holy shit." Hyunjin's cock jumps obscenely between his legs. 

Two Jisungs on their knees. Two Jisungs batting their eyelashes at him. Two Jisungs with twin smirks. Two Jisungs touching him.

"Is this fine?" Jisung –_one _ of the Jisungs– says, rubbing his cheek against Hyunjin's left thigh. The other one is absentmindedly trailing his fingers down Hyunjin's right leg, the touch oddly soothing. 

"Yeah," Hyunjin says before he can psych himself out. 

"Okay." The same Jisung speaks this time. Hyunjin is fairly certain the one doing the talking is really him and the other Jisung is only following the real one's commands. "Try to relax."

Hyunjin is a second away from complaining that he can't just _ relax _ when there are two Jisungs between his legs. He doesn't get a chance to voice the thought, not with both of them wrapping one hand each around Hyunjin's cock. A high whine slips past Hyunjin's parted lips when the hands move in unison. Two right hands, two grips with just the right amount of pressure, two perfect speeds making Hyunjin's toes curl.

And just when Hyunjin thinks he's found something beyond anything he has ever felt, the hands are gone and replaced with tongues before he has time to mourn their loss.

It's so obscene, Jisung on his knees and licking fat stripes up the length of Hyunjin's cock. _ Two _ Jisungs, two tongues swirling around every inch of him with the urgency of starved men finally offered sustenance, are unholy in every sense of the word. Hyunjin has to tear his eyes away from them to keep from blowing his load already.

"Jisung," Hyunjin groans after a few minutes, threading his fingers through the real one's hair. "Jisung, slow down or I'll come."

Jisung looks up with him with deceptively innocent wide eyes and shakes his head with his tongue still pressed against Hyunjin's cock. In the process, his mouth brushes against the clone's. 

A bead of precum pearls at the tip of Hyunjin's cock as it twitches.

_What the fuck? _

Jisung freezes and cocks an eyebrow. Slowly, realization dawns on him and his lips quirk up into a smirk. Another puff of smoke yields yet another two Jisung clones laying beside them. One of them moves to straddle the other, slide a hand under his shirt, and slot their mouths together. The Jisung being pressed into the floor writhes and raises his hips to grind against the other. 

Hyunjin's head spins as he flits his gaze between both pairs of Jisungs. He isn't sure which sight he enjoys more. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, Jisung making out with and rutting against himself, but he's too far gone to care. 

"You like it that much?" Jisung's tone has its usual provoking edge, which would typically result in bickering, but something about it now makes Hyunjin whimper. 

_ "Yes," _he cries, hips canting up to drag his cock against the clone's tongue. 

"Bet you'd love to see me fuck myself," Jisung mumbles, almost as if the comment is more for himself than it is Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin's orgasm takes him by surprise, but it hits him _ hard_. His eyes go wide only to be shut tight moments later. Hyunjin's thighs shake and he whines pathetically for what feels like forever as both Jisungs hungrily lap up his cum. 

When his skin stops buzzing, Hyunjin opens his eyes again to find all the clones are gone and Jisung is standing in front of him. 

"Let me," Hyunjin mumbles, pulling Jisung on top of him. Hyunjin's hand slinks between their bodies to palm Jisung, eliciting a gasp. 

"Wait." Jisung's voice is higher than usual as he rolls off Hyunjin. 

"_Oh." _Hyunjin presses his damp fingers together in disbelief and Jisung curls in on himself in embarrassment. "Let me guess, I'm 'really hot, okay?'"

And really, if Hyunjin wasn't recovering from the most intense orgasm of his life, Jisung cumming in his pants would be enough to have him hard again. 

"I hate you."

"You love me," Hyunjin counters. It's mostly a joke, but part of him is searching for the reassurance Jisung happily provides. 

"I do. A lot."

Hyunjin turns his body toward Jisung, pushing his sweaty bangs out of Jisung's eyes to get a better look at him. Jisung's heart shaped smile is brilliant. 

"I love you, too."

Falling. Hyunjin is falling. 

**Author's Note:**

> well... that happened.


End file.
